


The Little Queen and Her Dragon

by Queen_of_Sithis



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, Past Child Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Slow Burn, The Enchanted Forest, Young Evil Queen | Regina Mills
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 22:19:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Sithis/pseuds/Queen_of_Sithis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based in the Enchanted Forest when Regina was first made the queen. Regina seeks revenge and the best teacher she can think of is Maleficent.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Queen and Her Dragon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HiddleSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddleSol/gifts).



**Regina's Nightmare:**

_"Mother! No! Daniel!" She screams watching as her own mother rips out her True Love's heart and crushes it. She can feel a piece of her dying with him. Rushing over she tries to give him true love's kiss as if it would even work without his heart._

 

" _Come along dear you are going to be a Queen now. Queen's do not cry over common folk's bodies, it is uncouth." Cora says sternly yanking her up by her hair she winces not wanting to cry out and give her the satisfaction._

_"How could you ever think of leaving me dearest?" She coos giving her a sickly sweet look, Regina flinches internally she knows that look all too well. The last time Mother gave her that look she ended up with fifty lashings and a magical liquid fire poured down her throat seering the inside._

_Regina hadn't been able to speak for months and when she finally could, her once soft and calming voice was thick and husky and at times it still hurt to speak loudly._

 

_"I-I am sorry mother it was foolish of me." She murmurs looking down at her feet she flinches even before she feels Cora's studded armor gloved hand back handed her right in the mouth she cried out as she felt her lip bust open she could taste the blood. Her mother did it again managing to land her second blow right on top of the first._

 

_She would have yet another scar.._

 

Regina woke in a cold sweat tears prickling her eyes, blinking them away she looks around her room she could hear her elderly husband's snores besides her. Regina grimaces she hated when he fell asleep after taking advantage of her.

In fact Regina hated everything about her life. Getting up and carefully untangling herself from his meaty paws she throws on her nightgown and proceeds down to her bathing room.

 

She sighs in conent when she sees that the maids have already begun to fill the bath. "My Queen! You're up early I apologize for not having your bath ready yet." Rita her personal servant said bowing before her 

"It's quite alright Rita I had a dreadful sleep and wished to wake up earlier how were you to know this?"

Rita nods quickly her big grey eyes wide with nerves. She quickly began to run around finally filling the bath and adding the lye, scents and oils she always bathed in making the tub fill with bubbly suds.

 

She smiles sweetly and allows Rita to help her into the bath. "That will be all dear go have something to eat and have the stables ready my horse I feel like going out today for a long needed ride."

 

"Of course My Queen, shall I ask them to ready princess Snow's horse as well?" The young queen stiffened and turned fixing the servant with a deadly glare causing Rita to gulp.

"No! I wish to ride alone." Regina snaps before waving her hand "Dismissed.." 

 

Finally alone Regina sinks lower into the tub clutching her knees to her chest as she sobs. She doesn't know how long she cries but soon the water is murky and cold. Climbing out she drains the tub and fills it with water once more rinsing off leftover suds.

 

Soon the young brunette is in her room the King long gone and her servants are cleaning removing the linen to be washed. Regina is dressed in a tight red and black corset her riding pants and a riding vest over the corset. She swats hands away as they attempt to tie her hair up into a ridiculous updo. Opting to do her hair herself she picks a simple braided up do perfect for a long ride.

 

_'today is the day your life will change for the better. Today is the first steps to freedom.'_


End file.
